


I could get used to this

by xQueenBx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xQueenBx/pseuds/xQueenBx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla runs into a little girl at the grocery store</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you okay?

Carmilla was walking down the aisles at her local grocery store, shopping for some items for her new apartment. She sighed and looked around, not knowing where anything was in this damn store.

“God, where the fuck is the cereal?” She muttered out angrily.

She turned the corner and slightly bumped into a little girl who was already crying. She hesitated before kneeling down to her level.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" The little girl looked at her with wide scared eyes, biting her lip. 

"I lost my mommy.." she said in a low, sad voice. Carmilla felt her heart drop slightly at the little girl in front of her. She sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

“I’m sure she didn’t go too far.. I’ll help you look for her, okay?” The little blonde girl perked up slightly. “Really?” Carmilla nodded. “Of course, come on”

The little girl grabbed Carmilla’s hand immediately. She stiffened, but then relaxed and went searching for the little girls mother. They walked around the huge grocery store for which seemed like forever. Carmilla looked around before her eyes settled on what could possibly be the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.

"Wow…" the little girl followed her gaze, running towards the lady. "Mommy!" Carmilla snapped out of her gaze and saw the little blonde running towards her. She walked over and heard her speaking.

“Amy, I was worried sick! I was looking all over for you!” She spoke out quickly. The little girl smiled sheepishly, looking at her mom. “I lost you! But this lady helped me find you” she said smiling towards Carmilla. The girls mother looked over at Carmilla with a look Carmilla couldn’t quite catch.

"Thank you so much for helping my princess find me. I’m Laura" she held out her hand for Carmilla to shake. 

"Laura…" the name sounded sweet on her tongue. She blushed slightly when she realized what she said and finally shook her hand. "I’m Carmilla" Laura was grinning.

"You have such a beautiful daughter. I see where she gets her good looks from" she winked at Laura, smirking when she see’s her blush. "T-thank you Carmilla" she said shyly.

Carmilla smiled genuinely, then a little sadly once realizing the situation they were in. "Your husband is a very lucky guy" she said, jealously laced in her voice. 

"I’m not married, I’m raising her on my own, I’m actually gay" she said smiling.

"O-oh, I… that’s great!" Carmilla said a little too excitedly. 

"Why? Do you want me Carmilla?" She said winking. Carmilla gulped. "I um.. no.. I mean yes.. maybe?" She coughed nervously. 

Laura was smiling so wide, Carmilla was worried she would hurt that beautiful face of hers. "I was teasing, you’re too easy to embarrass" she said giggling.

Carmilla might just think that may be her new favorite sound.

Breathe Carmilla breathe. You shouldn’t be getting nervous over a girl. You are tough, badass Carmilla. 

Before Carmilla could say anything more, Laura had grabbed a pen from her purse and wrote down her number on Carmilla’s hand.

"Call me" she whispered in Carmilla’s ear, walking past her. She shivered and looked at her hand smiling. "Bye Carmilla!" Amy called back excitedly. Carmilla waved goodbye and smiled at her. 

Carmilla never liked kids, nor ever thought about having one of her own; but if it was with Laura, she could most likely get used to it.


	2. date night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Carmilla arrived home from a long day of work, instantly flopping down on the couch with a grunt, letting out a sigh. 

Work has been kicking her ass lately and she just wanted to sleep for a day straight. No interruptions, no annoying co-workers, no annoying, loud boss. 

She took her phone out from her pocket and scrolled through her contacts. She stopped on Laura's number and let out a shaky breath. Its been a week since the encounter at the mall and she still hasn't called her.

She smiled slightly and with a nervous chuckle, she called her. 

'You got this Carmilla, you got this'

"Hello?" Carmilla held her breath once hearing that oh so sweet voice. 

"Helloooo? Anyone there?" The voice grew inpatient. She breathed out after what seemed like forever, before finally speaking.

"U- H-hey Laura, its me, Carmilla, from the uh, you know, grocery store?" she hit her head for sounding so ridiculous, rolling her eyes at her nervousness. 

"Carmilla, hey!" She could hear the grin in her voice. "I thought your weren't going to call" she sounded slightly sad. 

Carmilla slightly panicked and bit her lip. 

"No I've just been super busy with work, I'm sorry I made you think that way" she was surprised with the confidence in her own voice. 

"I totally understand! So what's up?"

Okay Carmilla, breathe. You can do this.

"I was wondering if you um, if you wanted to go out on a date with me tonight?" She asked hopefully. She heard Laura sigh on the other end and slightly panicked once again.

"I-I mean if you want, if you don't i totally understand.. I just thought-" she interrupted her rambling.

"Hey, Carm, I do, I would love to its just, I don't have anyone to look after Amy, last minute and all.." she said cautiously.

Carmilla sighed out happily, the panic slowly sweeping away. 

"Well how about we hang out at mine? Or yours whichever works and Amy can join us. We can stay in and order food and watch movies and play games, whatever you guys want" she said smiling, a little too eagerly. 

Laura giggled and Carmilla's heartbeat sped up slightly.

"That.. sounds very nice actually, I'd love that very much. My house works, ill text you my address." she said happily.

Carmilla's stomach fluttered like crazy, and she got nervous again.

"P-perfect! I mean um awesome, great yeah, sounds good" she laughed nervously, closing her eyes. Carmilla cursed herself silently for how much the blonde had an affect on her.

Laura giggled once again, and Carmilla smiled happily. There was a quiet silence for a moment, but a comfortable one, both listening to each other breathing. 

"Well ill see you later Carm, bye" Laura said softly. She smiled and bit her lip. 

"See you later cutie" and she ended the call.

Carmilla instantly got a text from Laura, showing her address. She grinned, and clapped her hands excitedly. This is gonna be a fun night.

~~~

She stood outside Laura's door, wiping her free hand on her pants. She was more nervous then she thought she would be. She rang the doorbell and waited for Laura to answer the door. When she opened it, her breath got knocked from her lungs, and she looked Laura up and down. She was in comfy clothes, no make up, hair in a ponytail, but she still looked more beautiful then ever. Flawless even. She breathed out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and handed Laura the bouquet of roses. 

"H-hey.. these are for you. I know its not a date, well kinda, no not really but um i wanted to get these for you" she said nervously. Laura was smiling so wide.

"Aw Carm! That's so sweet. Thank you" she said genuinely, smelling the roses. 

"Please, come in" she stepped aside to let Carmilla in. "Get comfortable, sit down, I'm just gonna put these in water. Amy! Carmilla is here!" 

She watched Laura walk away and she smiled softly. She took off her shoes and coat, walking into the living room and looked around. She looked at all the pictures on the wall. Laura at her prom, Laura at her graduation with all her friends, Amy as a little baby. She smiled softly and traced the pictures with her finger. 

At the doorway, Laura was watching the scene in front of her. She smiled big and finally heard Amy come downstairs. Carmilla must have heard as well because she turned around and saw them both staring at her. She blushed slightly and sat down slowly on the couch. 

"Sooo.. what are we doing tonight?" She asked smiling at both of them. 

"Movies!" Amy squealed excitedly. Laura giggled and put in Amy's favorite movie, Finding Nemo. Amy plopped down on the floor on her little beanbag chair, while Laura sat down beside Carmilla on the couch. 

Carmilla instantly grew nervous as Laura turned towards her. 

"I thought we could order some pizza and wings, Amy's favorite, if you like" she said smiling. 

Carmilla nodded and smiled back. "That sounds great, one of my favorites as well" she said winking at Amy when she turned towards her. Amy giggled and turned back to the screen. She turned to look at Laura who was smiling at her warmly. 

"W-what?" She said smiling. Laura just grinned. 

"Nothing you're just.. so cute!" She said excitedly. Carmilla instantly glared and crossed her arms. "I am not cute! I'm badass" she said sternly. 

Laura giggled, and pushed her slightly. "Psh. A total softie. You just don't know it yet" she said smirking. Carmilla just shook her head and smiled softly. 

"Mommy! Order the pizza" Amy said whining. Carmilla laughed and saw Laura smile and walk into the kitchen to go order the food. 

Before she realized what was happening, Amy was sitting beside her on her right, cuddling into her side. She instantly stiffened, about to protest her movements until she saw the happy look on her face. She sighed and calmed down slightly, slowly letting herself allow to be cuddle up with the little girl. 

What seemed to be like eternity, but in reality was only 5 minutes, Laura came back into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the scene in front of her on the couch. She smiled brightly and her heart swelled. She sat back down on the couch beside Carmilla, not being able to contain her smile.

"See! Total softie. You're cuddling with her!" She said giggling. Carmilla rolled her eyes, but a smile still playing at her lips. 

"Yeah yeah whatever" Laura laughed and sat down fully. "Pizza will be here in 40 minutes" Carmilla smiled. "Sounds good cutie. Now shush, I'm trying to watch the movie!" Laura rolled her eyes smiling, and watched the movie.

About 35 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Laura was about to get up when Carmilla stopped her and got up before her. "No, its on me" she said getting her wallet from her purse, going to pay for the pizza. Laura blushed slightly and waited. 

"Here we are ladies" Carmilla said, bringing the food to the kitchen. Both girls walked into the kitchen, and sat down. They ate comfortably, chatting about different little things. Carmilla trying to learn as much as she could about Laura and her daughter. Once they finished, Carmilla slightly cleaned up and then turned towards Laura.

"She said she was tired and wanted to go to bed so I tucked her in. We can watch some t.v. if you want.. unless you want to go home" she said biting her lip.

Carmilla smiled and shook her head. "Watching t.v. with you sounds great" Laura smirked and they went to the living room, sitting on the couch. Laura went on Netflix and played the first season of friends, getting more comfortable. 

"I love this show!" Carmilla said excitedly. Laura laughed and nodded. "I know, such a funny show"

About 20 minutes in, Carmilla let out a breath and raised her arm to throw over Laura's shoulders. Laura smiled and moved in closer to Carmilla, resting her head on her. Both girls smiled, butterflies moving around in both their stomachs. 

About 2 hours later, Carmilla checked the time and sighed. "It's getting late.. I should get going" she said sadly. Laura pouted and looked at the time. "Darn. Time flies when you're enjoying yourself" Carmilla smiled and nodded. 

"I had a really great time. You and Amy are both great company" she said winking. Laura giggled and smiled at her. "As are you Carm" Carmilla loves the nickname she gave her. 

"We are still going on that date though" Laura said winking.

"Really? You still want too?" Carmilla asked smiling. Laura nodded. "Of course! Ill tell you when I got a free day, and we can go from there. Carmilla nodded, smiling softly. "Sounds great"

"C'mon, I'll walk you out" they both walked to the front door, Carmilla taking a few moments to get ready. They stared at each other for a moment, not wanting to ruin the moment. Laura slightly moved in, and Carmilla met her in the middle. They shared a short but sweet kiss, both blushing when they pulled back. Laura was watching Carmilla, while Carmilla still had her eyes closed, touching her lips slightly. When she opened her eyes, Laura was grinning at her. She couldn't help mirroring the same feature, letting herself be open with Laura. 

"Goodnight Carm" she said smiling, kissing her cheek, lingering for a moment.

"Goodnight cutie" she said blushing, walking out to her car. She sat down in her car for a few moments just thinking about the night. Laura made her happy, extremely happy. She felt things she never felt with previous girlfriends. Laura was confident, carefree, absolutely breathtaking. She has a beautiful sweet daughter that she can see herself slowly getting used to being in her life. She really likes Laura, she wants Laura; and she will show her just how much she does.


	3. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so much fluff I think you might die! 2 chapters in one day, enjoy my lovely readers :)

It has been 4 days since Carmilla went over Laura's house. The two have been texting constantly everyday since, getting to know each other a little better. Last night Laura told Carmilla that tomorrow she would be available for their date. Today is the day.

Honestly, she didn't know what she was gonna plan out for the date. She didn't wanna be boring and original and do the dinner and movie like everyone else does on their first date. She wanted it to be fun, memorable even. She has been thinking about it all morning and couldn't think of anything good. She sighed and thought of every possible thing.

"God, why is this so hard?" She was frustrated. Before she could do anything else, she instantly thought of something fun. She smiled wide and clapped her hands together. She got the perfect date planned. She just hoped Laura would enjoy it.

~~~

Carmilla arrived at Laura's house and parked the car. She got out and walked to the porch and rang the doorbell. She smiled when she saw Amy answer it.

"Hey munchkin, how you doing today?" Amy grinned and pulled her inside. "Good! Are you excited for your date with my mommy?" She asked innocently. She smiled softly at the little girl and got down to her level. 

"Very excited. Here I got this for you" she said handing her a very nice colouring set. Amy squealed excitedly and looked at Carmilla with wide eyes. 

"For me? Thank you!" She said hugging her then just stared at the gift. Carmilla smiled brightly and before she could say anything, she saw Laura walking down from the corner of her eye. She looked up slowly and her jaw dropped. Laura looked so damn beautiful. She was dressed simply, Carmilla's orders, but she looked like a model. She was wearing black tights, a nice shirt with a leather jacket on top. She had a little bit of make-up and her hair was curled, falling down her shoulders flawlessly. She looked hot.

Carmilla swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked. "Wow Laura, you look... wow" she said speechless. Laura blushed slightly but a smirk was on her lips. "Thank you Carm. You look great yourself of course" she said winking.

Carmilla blushed and handed her flowers. "Here, i know i gave you roses the other day but this is an actual date, so yeah" she muttered out nervously. Laura giggled, took them and smelled them. 

"Thank you Carm" she said smiling brightly. Before she could turn to put them in water, the baby sitter came up to them and looked at Laura. "Ill do it for you, go and have fun" she said winking. Laura smiled at her and thanked her. Before anybody could say anything else, Amy spoke up towards her mom excitedly.

"Mommy! Look what Carmilla brought me!" She said excitedly, holding up the colouring kit in front of her. Carmilla smiled sheepishly and looked at Laura.

"I remember she mentioned it the night I came over when we were eating so I decided to get it for her. My pleasure of course" she said biting her lip nervously. Laura smiled softly at her and grabbed her hand and held it. "That's so sweet of you Carm.. thank you" she kissed Carmilla's hand softly, interlocking their fingers. Carmilla blushed madly, her stomach doing all sorts of things. Laura didn't even have to ask her daughter if she thanked Carmilla because she knows she did, she's an angel.

"Okay sweetie I will be back in a few hours okay be nice to Stephanie until I get back" she kissed her daughters forehead. "Bye mommy have fun!" She said running off the use her new colouring set. Carmilla walked out with Laura hand in hand. They stopped at her car and she held Laura's door open 

"M' lady" she spoke confidently. Laura giggled and sat down in the car. Carmilla closed the door softly once she knew Laura was settled in and quickly got in. She drove off and grabbed Laura's hand, holding it gently. Laura smiled and interlocked their fingers once again. 

"So where are we going?" Laura asked curiously, yet excitedly. Carmilla grinned. "Its a secret" she stated simply, a small smile forming on her lips. Laura just smiled and enjoyed the comfortable silence until they got to wherever they were going. After a 25 minute drive, they arrived at their destination. 

Laura looked up. She squealed, and looked at Carmilla. "An arcade?" She asked grinning. Carmilla smiled and nodded "Also bowling" she said smiling, laughing when she saw Laura bouncing in her seat. "I haven't done this in years! Its gonna be so fun" she said already opening the door to get out. 

"No wait!" She said getting out, going around and opening Laura's door. "There" she said blushing slightly at her outburst. Laura threw her head back and laughed, getting out of the car. Carmilla's stomach fluttered. "You are seriously too cute for this world Carm" she said grinning.

Carmilla smiled back and raised an eyebrow. "What a shame.. I guess we can't go on our date then since I'm not in this world anymore" she said smirking. Laura stuck out her tongue and grabbed Carmilla's hand "Not a chance of that happening" she said walking through the entrance. Carmilla blushed once again and went to pay, both walking in hand and hand into the arcade. 

They looked around the arcade, smiling at the sight. It looked like such an awesome place. They both knew they were gonna have a great time. 

They walked around for a few minutes, deciding on what they wanted to play first. They walked to the basketball game. Laura wanted to go first and Carmilla happily let her. She swiped her card and waited for the balls to roll down. She threw the balls into the net, some missing but the majority went in. Carmilla was shocked. "Wow" she said whispering, not expecting Laura to be so good. 

She didn't realize she would hear her because she instantly spoke up. "I was on the basketball team all 4 years of high school" she said smugly. Carmilla just smirked and shook her head "of course" Laura just grinned. "Your turn!" Carmilla smiled and swiped her card, waiting for the balls. She threw them the best way she could, but she was no good. Only 5 went in. She blushed and saw Laura smirking at her.

"Booo!" Laura said laughing. Carmilla giggled but instantly covered her mouth. "Did you just giggle!?" Laura asked excitedly. "What? No what's that?" She asked blushing. Laura just grinned at her and swiped her card on the game once again. "Here, let me teach you" she said stepping behind Carmilla, pressing her front into her back wrapping her arms around her. She helped Carmilla, guided her and Carmilla got in more shots. 

Carmilla turned around slowly, looking into Laura's eyes, nervous with how close their faces were. "Good job" Laura said whispering, looking down at her lips. Carmilla licked her lips and leaned in a kissed Laura firmly, yet passionately. The kiss grew heated and the pair finally pulled back once air was necessary. Laura smiled brightly and Carmilla bit her lip. They both thought the other was such a great kisser.

They walked around some more, played a bunch of games, Carmilla using the tickets they won for two big stuffed animals. One for Laura, the other for Amy. 

"Bowling?" Carmilla asked after they finished. Laura nodded excitedly. She was looking forward to bowling the most. They walked through the door and they went to the desk to get their shoes. Once they were all settled, they walked to the bowling alley. "You first cutie" Carmilla said smiling, sitting on the bench. 

Laura grinned and grabbed the bowling ball she wanted. She got herself ready and rolled the ball, hitting down 8 bowling pins. She let out a tiny, excited squeal. "Woo! Did you see that Carm!?" She asked happily. Carmilla laughed and nodded, giving her two thumbs up. Laura grabbed her ball again and rolled again, hitting the other two pins. "Yesss!" Carmilla laughed, smiling at how excited Laura was. She has never seen a human being more beautiful and perfect then her. Laura came running back and sat down next to Carmilla. "Your turn Carm' she said smiling, pecking her lips softly. Carmilla blushed and got up. 

'Alright you gotta impress her throw a strike' 

Carmilla grabbed a different ball then Laura's and got ready. She rolled the ball and squealed on the inside when she knocked all the pins. She turned around and smirked at Laura, who was giving her a big smile. "Good job Carm!" She said giggling.

Carmilla smiled and cupped Laura's cheeks, bringing her in for a rough kiss. She licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which Laura happily granted. Their tongues battled, both moaning in each others mouth. Carmilla's hands in Laura's hair, Laura's hands squeezing Carmilla's ass, bringing her closer. When air was necessary they pulled back, Laura biting on Carmilla's lower lip. 

They both smiled at each other, panting slightly trying to catch their breath. They bowled for another hour, grabbed some food and when they got tired they grabbed all their belongings, walking back to Carmilla's car. Laura pushed Carmilla against the door and started kissing her neck.

"I had a great time tonight" she whispered in her ear, biting softly on her ear lobe. Carmilla shivered and closed her eyes, biting her lip. Laura was now sucking roughly on Carmilla's neck, no doubt wanting to leave a hickey on there. She moaned and breathed out, trying her best to speak. "S-s-so did I" she said moaning louder. Laura pulled back after a moment, licking then kissing the mark. She smirked at seeing how flustered Carmilla was, kissing her softly. Carmilla calmed down slightly and smiled at Laura while biting her lip. They entered the car, driving back to Laura's. 

They sat in comfortable silence once again, Carmilla singing softly to the songs on the radio. Laura thought she had such a sweet voice, making sure to bring it up another day, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

They arrived back at Laura's house, both walking hand in hand to the door. Before Laura could go open the door to go inside, Carmilla pulled Laura in softly, kissing her passionately. They pulled back and smiled at each other. Carmilla then kissed Laura's nose, then her forehead then both her cheeks then back to her lips. Laura giggled like a little school girl and felt so happy in this moment. 

"Goodnight cutie, say hi to Amy for me, ill call you in the morning okay? Sleep well" she kisses Laura softly again. Laura's heart swelled and she pulled Carmilla in for a hug, nuzzling her face in Carmilla's neck. "Goodnight Carm, thank you so much for this awesome date" Carmilla sighed out happily, removing her arms from around Laura. 

She walked back to her car and sat down and smiled to herself. She was so lucky to have met such an amazing human being.


	4. she said yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff:) a little shorter but ill add another 2 or 3 chapters tomorrow. Enjoy!

Carmilla woke the next morning, a smile on her face. She had such an amazing date with Laura last night and she will never forget it. She loved being in her presence. She made her feel something so different, so fresh. It was nerve wracking, yet exciting. 

She smiled as she thought about waking up next to Laura in the morning. Laura sleeping so peacefully, looking so adorable. Her hair a mess and her drooling on the pillow. Carmilla laughed happily imagining it. Then there would be Amy who would jump on top of them and excitedly ask if we can make pancakes. The thought made Carmilla's heart swell.

Carmilla never liked children, never thought about having any of her own; but with Laura it was different. Laura made her extremely happy. She felt like she could be herself around her, she could open up and be silly and be truthful. She sees herself with Laura, and if Amy is part of the package, shes more then happy to have Amy in her life as well. That is if Laura even wants the same things she does. 

It feels like a dream if she's being honest with herself. She never thought she would be so lucky to get such an amazing and beautiful person like Laura. She has such a kind heart, she cares about the people she loves. She's such an amazing mother to her daughter.

She sighed out happily and grabbed her phone, dialing Laura's number. She instantly answered as if she were waiting for the call. This made Carmilla even happier, instantly hearing her favorite voice in the world.

"Good morning Carm" Laura said happily. She smiled. "Good morning cutie, how did you sleep?"

"I slept better then I have in a while" she stated honestly. Carmilla's heart skipped a beat. 

"Yeah?" She whispered. She could feel Laura nodding. 

"Amy is here she said she wants to talk to you. Is that okay?" She asks. I smile and bite my lip. "Of course, put her on" 

"Good morning Carmilla! Do you wanna come over for breakfast?!" She asked excitedly. She laughed and smiled to herself. "Good morning munchkin. I'd love to if that's okay with your mom" she heard them speaking to each other before Amy was back on the phone again. "She said yes! Come over please please please" she laughed once again and started getting up to get ready. "I'll be there in 20 minutes okay munchkin?" She heard Amy squeal and her heart fluttered. "See you soon C!" Carmilla smiled and ended the call, quickly getting ready to go over to Laura's for breakfast.

~~~ 

Carmilla was pulled into the house by the little girl, leading her to the kitchen where her mom was already working on the pancakes. She went behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. 

"Hey beautiful" she spoke softly. She felt Laura shiver and she smiled against her neck. She turned around and kissed Carmilla softly. "Mm, perfect start to my morning" she said smiling, looking into Carmilla's eyes. Carmilla stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead, lingering there. 

"Do you need any help with the pancakes?" Laura shook her head. "No, go keep Amy company for me please?" She smiled softly and nodded. "For you, anything" she blushed and walked to the table where Amy was colouring. She sat beside her and looked at the picture she was colouring 

"Do you wanna colour with me?" She asked innocently, looking up at Carmilla. She smiled and nodded, grabbing one of the pencil crayons. She was happy that she was using the colouring set she had gotten her. Amy handed her an empty picture to colour, and the two started colouring their pictures in a comfortable silence. 10 minutes later, she hears Laura calling for her. She walks into the kitchen and smiles at her. "Help me bring the stuff to the table?" She smiles and walks up to her first and captures her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Laura, I really really like you. You make me so happy, happier then I've been in a very long time. You make me feel so special, so cared for. I really want to be there for you, for Amy. I wanna join your adventures and have you both in my life for as long as possible. Laura will you be my girlfriend?" She was surprised with her confidence. Maybe it was because she meant every word she said, wanting Laura to see just how much she was into her. 

She could see Laura slightly tear up and she smiled softly, wiping away a tear that fell. 

"Carm.. yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend" she kissed her passionately, wrapping her arms around her waist. Carmilla has never been happier then in this moment. Laura was finally her girlfriend, and she would hold onto her for as long as she could.


	5. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~TRIGGER WARNING~ please read at your own risk. A little sadder but still fluffy. Thank you so much for the positive feedback and kind words. You guys are amazing <3

Its been 2 weeks that Laura and Carmilla have been dating. The two have been going strong and Carmilla spends mostly every night at Laura's house. She practically lives there but Laura hasn't said anything yet so its probably too soon for that to happen, even though Carmilla doesn't mind it one bit. 

"What are you thinking about babe?" Laura asks her smiling softly. Carmilla slept over last night and they're currently cuddled up on Laura's bed. 

Carmilla smiles and strokes her cheek, examining Laura's perfect face. She has two little dimples when she smiles, a few little freckles and she has a tiny birth mark near the right side of her eye. She touches the birth mark and smiles. She can see Laura blush more then she ever has before.

"Just you. Just how beautiful and amazing you are. God Laura you are so damn gorgeous, how did I get so lucky?" She hears Laura make a tiny little squeal and feels her face in her neck. She smiles brightly and wraps a protective arm around her.

"You got lucky because we were meant to meet so that makes me just as lucky because now thinking about it, I couldn't see myself dating anyone else but you. You make me happy. You make me feel loved. You're so sweet to me and you're always there for me and Amy. You are the most amazing person I have ever met Carm, and I'm never letting you go okay?" Carmilla let the words sink in, her stomach doing all sorts of things. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt Laura wipe away her tears.

"Hey are you okay?" She could hear the concern in her voice which made her cry even harder. She just cried on her for what seemed like forever while Laura just held her close and whispered sweet words into her ear. She was glad she had her here at this moment during her breakdown or else she doesn't know what she would have done if she was alone. 

Carmilla sniffed and let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being this cared for before. I'm gonna tell you about my past and why I get like this and why I have nightmares occasionally. I trust you and I wanna be open with you" 

Laura lay there concerned for her girlfriend. She held her close and ran her free hand through her hair. "Take your time babe, I'm here for you" she wanted Carmilla to be ready when she was, she wouldn't force it out of her. She felt her breathe in and out, and she spoke quietly.

"When i was 17, I was walking home from school. It was dark because I had to stay late with my partner for our project. There was this guy sitting on the bench near the school and he saw me. I tried not to think about it and I just walked home as quickly as possible. He started following me as I was walking. I could feel it but I didn't want to turn around. I felt him getting closer so I started running as fast as I could. He ran after me and grabbed me and pushed me into a dark alleyway. I was screaming and kicking trying to get free but he was just so much stronger then me. He.. he ended up raping me. I tried so hard to break free before he could do anything but I couldn't. I laid there pretty much lifeless while he took advantage of me. I thankfully didn't get pregnant because I know I wouldn't keep the baby and I didn't wanna have to kill it. It was just so scary. Someone ended up finding me and I was brought to the hospital. They did what they did then in the morning my mom picked me up. She didn't comfort me. She was telling me it was my fault that it happened. She said if I didn't stay out late it wouldn't have happened. My mother had always been rude to me. She was never there for me. So I cried in my room the whole day. I didn't go to school the next day, I ran away from home. I ran away as far as possible. I had enough money to buy a plane ticket so i flew out here to Canada. I had an aunt here who let me stay at her place for a couple of weeks until I got back up on my feet. I've been alone ever since"

Carmilla couldn't stop crying. She was shaking and she was scared. She was worried she scared Laura away and that she would think less of her. Laura just held her while Carmilla cried while she just cried along with her. Laura couldn't believe that such a horrible thing happened to such an amazing person. She also had so much anger inside for that guy and her mother. She wouldn't hesitate to hurt them if she ever came across them. 

"Carm I'm so so sorry you had to go through such a horrible thing like that alone. I can't believe your mother would do that to you after that happened. I'm glad you told me and you opened up to me. Just know that I'm not going anywhere and that I'm going to be here for you. I'm not gonna leave and I'm gonna be here for you always. Carm I love you.." Laura was terrified that she didn't feel the same way. She didn't wanna pressure her and make things worse. 

"Shit I'm sorry I- I shouldn't have said that I don't want you to feel like you have to say it back god I'm such an i-" Laura was interrupted with a soft kiss. She sighed and opened her eyes to see Carmilla looking back at her.

"I love you too you goof" she was now smiling. Laura let out a breath and smiled back.

"R-really?" She was suddenly nervous. Carmilla laughed breathlessly. 

"Of course I do silly. Look how amazing you are to me. How caring you are to me. Of course I love you. I love you and I love Amy" Laura was grinning. She was so happy. 

As if of cue, Amy strutted into the room and plopped down on them both. She was in a happy mood. 

"I love you too C!" She kissed her cheek. Carmilla laughed and raised an eyebrow at Amy. "Were you spying young lady?" She asked in a serious tone. Amy widened her eyes and looked at her sheepishly. 

"No!" But they knew she was lying. Carmilla just laughed and brought Amy close and held her close. She kissed her forehead and smiled. "Its okay munchkin, you're not in trouble" she winked and Amy giggled. On the side Laura was smiling so wide and she had tears flowing. Carmilla smiled warmly at her and kissed her and wiped her tears away. 

"I love you both. Now no more crying! Its time for breakfast" Amy squealed and started running down the stairs. 

"Pancakes!" They both laughed and shook their heads. Carmilla brought Laura in for a soft, sweet passionate kiss. She could do this forever. She could be in Laura's arms forever and never get tired. She was happy and excited to see what the future held in store for them.


	6. home is where she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be the last chapter for today. Exhausted from school and the gym lol. Although I might upload a very smutty one shot later on ;). Comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading everyone. I'm glad you like it<3

Carmilla felt so much better after opening up to Laura. Knowing she loved her and was still gonna be there for her she was more happy and didn't have nightmares as often anymore. A huge weight has been lifted off her shoulder and she felt free. She wasn't as annoyed at work anymore, she couldn't care less because she always had Laura and Amy to look forward to after her long day.

She was currently driving to Laura's house after work. Laura texted her asking if she wanted to come over for dinner, and of course she said she would be there right away. She arrives at her house and parks her car and knocks on the door. She's greeted by Amy and picks up the little girl and kisses her cheek. 

"Hi munchkin I missed you today" she says smiling at the little girl. Amy perks up and smiles brightly, showing teeth. 

"Really?" She asks happily. Carmilla feels her heart swell and smiles a smile that's only reserved for Laura and Amy. 

"Of course I did baby, c'mon lets go inside" she closes the door behind them and puts down Amy carefully. She takes off her shoes and walks into the living room where Laura is sitting reading a book. She smiles and sits down beside her and cuddles into her.

"Mm, hey baby. I missed you today. You were on my mind all day I couldn't get any work done" she heard Laura giggle and she moved back and looked at her.

"I missed you too Carm, now kiss me" Carmilla laughs and kisses her softly. 

"Eww C!" She looks at Amy who is covering her eyes. Both of them laugh and she brings Amy to sit on her lap. 

"But your mommy gives such sweet kisses! I want them all" she says stealing another kiss from Laura. She feels Amy squirm and move to sit on Laura's lap. 

"No my kisses!" She says kissing her mom's cheek. Laura giggles and smiles big at Carmilla. 

"Can't we share munchkin?" Carmilla says pouting. She sees Amy thinking about it carefully before nodding eagerly.

"Yes! We can both share mommy's kisses!" Carmilla laughs and kisses Amy's forehead then Laura's. 

"So what's for dinner babe?" Laura smiles and cuddles with her two favorite girls. 

"There's chicken and potatoes in the oven right now, and I'm going to make a salad" Carmilla's stomach growls and she licks her lips. "Mm that sounds so delicious right now I can't wait to eat it. You sure know how to cook" Laura giggles and she kisses her cheek.

"Thanks baby. So you want to stay over?" Laura asks smiling. Carmilla nods and smiles. "Of course, another day wouldn't hurt" Laura blushes and looks at Carmilla carefully. 

"Doyouwanttomovein"? Carmilla raises an eyebrow and laughs. "Come again?" Laura blushes and let's out a breath.

"Do you want to move in?" Carmilla looks at her smiling. "Of course, I'd love to. I've wanted to for a while now" Laura looks at her shocked.

"Really?" She sounds surprised. Carmilla laughs and nods. 

"Of course I do my love. I said I was here to stay till the end and I meant it. I love you both and living together is just another amazing step to our future" Laura smiles wide and kisses Carmilla sweetly. 

"So you're gonna live here now?" Amy asks innocently, grinning up at Carmilla. She smiles and nods, kissing her forehead. 

"Is that okay with you munchkin?" Amy nods excitedly. "Yes! I'm so excited!" She laughs and wraps her arm around the little girl. "Me too babe me too" 

Laura smiles wide at the exchange between her girlfriend and daughter and gets up from the sofa. "Ill be back, I'm gonna check on the food" 

She walks into the kitchen and checks the food noticing its ready. She takes it out and places it on the table and calls out to her girls. "Dinners ready!" Seconds later they both walk in. Amy sitting down in her chair and Carmilla coming to help Laura. 

"Ill make the salad, go and start eating" Laura smiles and kisses Carmilla before going to sit with Amy. She quickly makes the salad and tastes it, making sure its seasoned properly. She brings it to the table and sits down beside Laura and the three start eating comfortably. They chat comfortably about little things. They talk about Carmilla moving in and how it will all work out.

They finish eating and Carmilla cleans up. It's become a habit. Laura cooks and Carmilla cleans. They both don't mind that one bit. Carmilla finishes and she joins her girls on the couch. She cuddles up to them both and smiles.

"Mommy I'm tired. Can I go to bed?" Amy yawns and Carmilla smiles. 

"Of course princess, come I'll tuck you on" they're about to get up when Carmilla speaks up.

"Can I um.. can I tuck her in tonight?" She asks blushing. Laura's heart flutters and she nods. 

"Of course, Amy is that okay?" She sees Amy nod and smile and grabs Carmilla's hand. 

"C'mon C!" Carmilla laughs and walks behind Amy into her bedroom. She smiles at the pink when she enters, she assumed as much. She watches Amy get into her bed and and pulls the covers over her making sure she's nice and warm. She kisses her forehead and smiles at her.

"Goodnight munchkin sleep well" she sees Amy smile at her and closes her eyes, slowing falling asleep with a smile on her face. She smiles to herself and walks back downstairs and cuddles with Laura once again on the couch. She kisses her cheek and they watch t.v. for a little while. 

Almost three hours later, she hears Laura yawning every few minutes. 

"You tired baby?" She kisses her neck softly. She smiles and nods, burying her face in Carmilla's neck. "A little bit, can we go up to bed now?" She smiles and nods, picking Laura up bridal style and carrying her to their bedroom. Laura smiles and rests her head on her shoulder. 

Carmilla lays Laura on the bed to leave her to get under the covers or change for bed. She just gets under the covers because she's already in comfy clothes. Carmilla puts on one of Laura's t-shirts and stays with just her underwear on and gets under the covers with Laura.

She feels Laura wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck. She shivers and turns around and looks at her. Laura instantly captures her lips in a rough kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance while Laura places her hand under Carmilla's shirt. She hovers over her and the two make out for what seems like hours.

Laura starts kissing and sucking on Carmilla's neck while slowly grinding on her. Carmilla is quietly moaning and touching Laura with shakey hands. Before Laura can do much more, Carmilla stops her.

"Laur wait..." she speaks out quietly. Laura instantly stops and lays down beside her.

"What's wrong are you okay?" She asks worryingly. Carmilla smiles sadly and hides her face in her hands.

"Its just.. I'm not ready yet" Laura smiles understandably and holds Carmilla close.

"We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for. Ill wait for as long as I need too. You're much more important to me then sex" Carmilla smiles and tears up slightly, feeling so loved in this moment. She's so thankful that Laura is so understanding, and is so lucky to have such an amazing person in her life. She may not be ready for it now, but she knows she will be soon. She trusts Laura more then anyone and anything.


	7. Can I call you mommy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay. Comments are always welcomed. Enjoy :)

Carmilla woke up earlier then Laura, smiling when she noticed how peaceful she looked. She moved some strands from her face and kissed her forehead. She quietly got up and went into Amy's room. She saw the little girl getting up and she smiled. 

"Good morning munchkin. Mommy's still sleeping, you wanna go help me make breakfast?" Amy nodded excitedly and started running out the room with her.

"Yes!" Carmilla laughed and the two walked down to the kitchen to start making breakfast. They made pancakes, eggs and bacon. The two worked well together and Amy was such a great helper. 

Carmilla was currently making the eggs when she heard Amy calling for her.

"Yes love?" Amy looked at Carmilla and smiled.

"Well I got one mommy. You live with us and you love my mommy, does that mean I can call you my mommy too? Can I have two moms?" Carmilla grinned and went over to the little girl and kissed her forehead.

Carmilla being a mom scared her in the past, but now with Laura and Amy in her life, she was more then happy to have Amy call her mommy. 

"Of course you can munchkin. I'd love to be your mom. We are family now and I love you and your mom so much" Amy smiled happily and she hugged Carmilla.

"I love you mom" Carmilla teared up slightly, and smiled at Amy.

"I love you too sweetie, so much. C'mon lets finish up and bring breakfast up"

The two finished the breakfast and Carmilla held the tray upstairs with Amy followed behind. Amy opened the door and they walked in where Laura still laid peacefully. Carmilla set the tray down and they woke up Laura.

"Baby time to wake uppppp" Carmilla sang. Laura stirred and grabbed onto Carmilla.

"No five more minutes" she mumbled sleepily. Amy giggled and jumped on her.

"No mommy we made breakfast!" Laura smiles and sits up, looking at the tray of food. 

"Aw you guys are so cute" she kisses Carmilla softly and then Amy's forehead. The three eat together and once they finish, Amy runs off to her room.

"So um, me and Amy had an interesting conversation downstairs" she says blushing. Laura smiles and holds Carmilla's hands in hers. 

"What was it?" Carmilla blushed once again and had a small smile on her face.

"She asked if she could call me her mom as well" Laura grinned and kissed Carmilla softly. 

"Well what did you say?" She asked gently.

"I said of course she could. I told her that we are family and that I love you both, I want to be her mom as well. Of course if you're okay with that" she asked nervously. Laura giggled and nodded. 

"It's more then okay, its perfect" she brought Carmilla in for a passionate kiss and the two got lost in each others lips, both really happy in this exact moment.

They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I have to run some errands, and an old friend is coming to town to see me today. Do you think you could stay with Amy today?" Carmilla smiled softly and nodded, jealous of this old friend or hers. 

"Yeah, sure no problem" Laura smiled and got up to get ready. Carmilla sighed and went downstairs to where Amy was watching cartoons.

"Hey munchkin, its just you and me today. Mommy has things to go do outside today" Amy grinned and cuddled into Carmilla on the couch.

"Can we go to the park!?" Carmilla laughed and nodded.

"Sure pumpkin whatever you'd like" 

"And can we get ice cream after?" The little girl asked excitedly. 

"Of course we can babe, c'mon go upstairs and get ready we will leave soon" Amy ran upstairs to get ready and Carmilla sighed. Laura walked down the stairs and she grabbed her purse.

"Okay baby I'm going now" Carmilla didn't bother getting off the couch. She doesn't know why she was acting so stubborn. She knows she doesn't have a reason to be jealous. She feels Laura coming near her and she pecks Carmilla on the lips.

"Yeah bye, see you later" Laura looked at her weirdly but didn't comment. She walked out to her car and drove off to do what she needed to do.

A few minutes later Amy walked down the stairs and she started putting on her shoes.

"I'm ready!" Carmilla laughed and she got up to get ready and the two left the house, walking to the park. 

Once they arrived, Amy instantly ran for the swings where another little girl was there. Carmilla followed behind and she slowly swang Amy on the swing. Amy was giggling and smiling, really happy spending time on the swing. 

"You having fun pumpkin?" She kept swinging her softly. 

"Yes! Stop swinging I wanna go on the slide!" Carmilla smiled and she stopped the swing and Amy ran for the slide. The other little girl who was on the swing followed behind Amy.

Carmilla sat on the bench and saw the other little girl starting to talk to Amy and the two played together. Carmilla smiled and watched Amy the whole time.

About 40 minutes later of Amy and the little girl playing, the two walked back holding hands and laughing. Carmilla smiled warmly at the two and she looked at them.

"This your new girlfriend munchkin?" Carmilla thought it would be cute to tease her. She saw Amy blush which made her raise an eyebrow.

"No! But she's very pretty" Carmilla laughed and saw the other girl kiss Amy's cheek and ran back to her mother. The mother smiled at Carmilla and they went on their way. Carmilla was confused at what just happened but she was happy either way. Amy's happiness is all that matters to her. If Amy wanted to be with a girl then so be it.

They leave the park and start walking to get some ice cream. They enter the through the door and they order what they want and sit down. 

"So who was that girl at the park?" Carmilla asks Amy smirking. She blushes and eats her ice cream 

"We were just playing but she kept holding my hand but it felt nice, just like with you and mommy" she says innocently. Carmilla smiled and looks at Amy.

"That's cute sweetie, as long as you're happy" Amy grinned and finished her ice cream. They got up and started walking back home, Carmilla holding her hand. They arrived home and they went inside and Amy instantly plopped down on the couch.

"What should we make for dinner tonight pumpkin?" Amy looked at Carmilla and started thinking about it.

"Can we order pizza today?" Carmilla smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, ill order it later on" Carmilla sat down beside Amy and the two cuddled on the couch and watched some television. About two hours later, Laura walked into the house with someone with her. 

"I'm home!" Amy ran towards her mother to greet her. They came back into the living room and Carmilla saw the third presence in the room and she clenched her jaw.

"Carm this is Ashley, Ash this is my girlfriend Carmilla" the two shook hands and Carmilla gave a fake smile.

"Amy wanted pizza for dinner so I told her that was okay, hope its alright for your friend here" she said walking away towards the kitchen. She doesn't know why she was so jealous but she was.

Laura excused herself and she followed Carmilla to the kitchen to see her drinking some water, her back towards her.

"What's your problem Carm?" She turned around and looked at Laura.

"Never said I had a problem?" She said in a sassy tone. Laura just shook her head and sighed. She went up to Carmilla and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"What's wrong? You aren't jealous are you?" She said softly. Carmilla didn't say anything and stared at the floor. Laura sighed and kissed the side of her head. 

"Babe, she's just a friend. She's like a sister to me. I just haven't seen her in a while so we caught up. You have nothing to be jealous about. I love you" Carmilla smiled sadly and looked at Laura.

"I know, I'm just scared that one day you'll realize you can do better and you'll leave me for someone else" Laura frowned and hugged Carmilla close.

"Carm you are amazing in every way possible. I would be stupid to leave you for someone else. You treat me and Amy so well and I'm happy with you. I don't want anybody else" Carmilla smiled and kissed Laura softly.

"Yeah?" Laura nodded and kissed her nose.

"Of course silly, now let's go back and stop being a poop head" Carmilla snorted and shook her head, the two walking back to the living room.


	8. One year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should be excited for this chapter! Enjoy :)

Its been a year since Laura and Carmilla have been dating. Its their one year anniversary. The two have been going strong and they love each other very much. Carmilla has been such a great mother to Amy and Amy loves Carmilla and trusts her more then anything. Laura is currently at work while Carmilla and Amy are spending the day together. 

"Sweetie can I talk to you for a moment?" Amy nods and sits beside Carmilla. She picks her up and places her on her lap.

"Is it okay if I ask mommy to marry me?" Amy grinned and gasped at her. 

"You're gonna propose!?" She was so excited. Carmilla laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I love her so much. I want her to be my wife. Is that okay with you pumpkin?" Amy nodded excitedly and jumped in her lap.

"Yes! I can't wait for the wedding!" Carmilla grinned and kisses her forehead.  
"Thanks pumpkin, you want to help me pick out a ring?" Amy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really, you want me to help?" Carmilla smiled softly and held her close.

"Of course I do my love" Amy smiled at her and she put her face in her neck. Carmilla just closed her eyes and held her protectively.

 

~~~

"What about this one?" Amy looked at the ring and bit her lip thinking.

"No, its not the right one" Carmilla smiled and the two kept looking for rings. After what seemed to be like the millionth ring they looked at, Amy squealed and pointed to a ring.

"This one mom this one!" Carmilla looked at the ring and she couldn't take her eyes off it. It was simply beautiful. She felt her heart speed up slightly and she looked at the guy behind the counter.

"We will take this one" the man smiled happily at the two and got it prepared for them to take.

"Such a beautiful ring, great choice. She will love it" both girls grinned and Carmilla paid for the ring and they were on their way. 

~~~

Carmilla and Laura currently just finished getting ready for their date and the two walk down the stairs together. They say goodbye to Amy and the babysitter and Carmilla drives off. 

"What are we doing baby?" Carmilla just smiles and holds Laura's hand shakily. 

"We will be there soon, just wait and see" Laura just kissed Carmilla's hand and waited to see where they would arrive. After a 20 minute drive, they arrive at the beach. Laura looks at Carmilla and raises an eyebrow.

"The beach?" She asks smiling. Carmilla smiles and gets out of the car with Laura, putting a blind fold on her.

"Do you trust me?" Laura nods and smiles softly. 

Carmilla grabs some stuff from the trunk and the two walk down to the beach. Carmilla goes to the place she had set up and she set the blanket down. She took the blindfold of Laura and she gasped.

Carmilla had set up little lights and candles around where little rose pedals were scattered around. 

"Carm.. it's beautiful" Carmilla blushed and the two sat down on the blanket. She took out the food from the basket and placed in on the blanket. She had some covered chocolate strawberries, little deserts and she brought a bottle of champagne. It was all beautifully set out.

"I hope you like it" Carmilla said shyly. Laura just smiled and kissed her softly.

"Babe this is amazing, thank you. Happy one year anniversary" Carmilla's heart was pounding in her chest and she kissed Laura sweetly.

"Happy one year anniversary my love" the two ate together slowly, enjoying their time together and talking about little things. Carmilla moved away slightly and she faced Laura and looked at her nervously, grabbing both her hands.

"Laura, this past year has been the most amazing time of my life. I love you more then life itself. You and Amy bring me so much happiness and I'm so glad to have met you guys. You both are the most important people in my life and I'm so god damn lucky to call you mine. Laura I'm so deeply in love with you and I wanna care for you and protect you and Amy for the rest of my life. I wanna start a true family and have another baby with you" 

Carmilla got on one knee and looked into Laura's eyes.

"Laura, my love, my life, will you marry me?" She showed Laura the ring and she smiled. Laura was crying and her hands were shaking. She brought Carmilla in for a soft kiss. 

"Yes, god yes of course I'll marry you Carm" Carmilla smiled happily and she placed the ring on Laura's finger with shakey hands and the two shared a long passionate kiss. 

Both were so very happy in this moment and they were so excited to start their future together. Laura was so happy that Carmilla was her fiancee and that she wanted to start a family together and have another kid. They are both excited to see what the future holds in store for them.


	9. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning. Angst but gets better I promise. Hope this chapter was okay. Thanks for reading!

Planning the wedding has been stressful for both Carmilla and Laura. Carmilla has been more stressful because she just wants their big day to be perfect and she wants Laura to have the wedding she has always dreamed of.

"Babe did you call Daniella from the bakery regarding our cake?" Laura was really stressful with this wedding planning. Carmilla looked at Laura and sighed.

"No babe I forgot about it I'm sorry" Laura looked furious and she ran her hands through her hair annoyed.

"Why the fuck not? You had one job! Why have you been acting so stupid lately?" Carmilla flinched and she put her head down, a sudden emotion instantly hitting her. Laura instantly regretted her words and reached out for her.

"Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Carmilla moved away and she went towards the front door. She couldn't be here right now. She need to leave.

"Babe no please don't leave I'm sorry" Laura grabbed Carmilla's arm but she just forcefully shrugged her off.

"Don't. I need some air" Carmilla left the door, slamming it behind her. Laura shook her head and started to cry, disappointed in herself for being so mean towards Carmilla.

"You idiot" she kept mumbling to herself. Amy turned the corner and looked at her mom cautiously.

"Mom... is everything okay?" Laura smiled sadly and nodded. She didn't want her to worry.

"Yes sweetie, everything is good. C'mon lets make some more cards for the wedding"

~~~

Carmilla went to the bar near her house and she went in and instantly bought herself some shots. When her mom would yell and get angry at her she would drink away the pain until she got drunk and couldn't feel anything anymore. She downed the shots one by one, trying to get the thoughts off her mind. 

"Are you sure you should be drinking this much?" The bartender asks worryingly. Carmilla glares at him and hits her hand against the counter, making him jump. 

"I'm paying you for these shots so shut up and let me drink as much as I want!" She spat out angrily. The bartender just gave her a worried look and nodded, making sure to get her a cab home to arrive safely. 

She mumbled curse words under her breath and continued taking shots. After 15 shots, she got up to walk out the bar but as she turned around she tripped, resulting into an older man catching her. He chuckled and held her up. 

"You alright there sweetheart?" She nodded stiffly and moved out of his grasp. 

"Yeah I was just on my way out" He just held on to her tighter bringing her near the back. 

"Come with me I'll take you home love, don't want you driving when you're drunk" he brought her to his car holding onto her tightly. She tried to free herself from his hold and panicked.

"Let me go!" the man just laughed and continued dragging her out to his car. She tried to break free but the man was just too strong. She started to panic, flashbacks to when she was 17 coming back to her. She cried and she screamed, but it was no use. The man put her in his car and locked the door, getting on top of her. 

He started to take off her pants when something inside her struck and hit her like a ton of bricks. She thought of Laura, of Amy. She thought of the wedding and how beautiful Laura is going to look in her wedding dress. She thought about how bad her mom hurt her and made her weak. Rage settled in her and she used all the force she could muster and kneed the man in the balls, resulting to him groaning in pain and moving backwards. 

She started beating him up. Slapping him, punching him, hurting him as much as she could. She thought about her past attacker, her mom, all the anger and betrayal coming out. She saw the man passed out and she stopped, slightly panting. She shakily opened the car door and stepped out, quickly walking home. 

She was still drunk but at the same time she didn't feel like it. She felt awake. She felt good for attacking him, but felt disgusted at the same time. She walked home as quickly as possible, practically running until she reached her home. She looked for her keys in her pockets and opened the door, stepping inside and sliding down against the door, sobbing violently.

Laura heard the door close and she went to the door to see Carmilla crying. I wave of guilt and panic swept through her and she sat in front of her.

"Baby I'm here are you okay what happened?" Carmilla could hear Laura speak, but she couldn't bring herself to talk back, to move. She just sat there still, crying like no other. Laura didn't know what to do, she felt helpless.

"Baby I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean to say it I've just been so stressed with everything going on please I'm sorry" Carmilla actually had forgotten about that and that instantly brought her back to reality, sitting up angrily. She paced back and forth, and Laura followed her.

"Carm please" Carmilla hit the wall angrily which made Laura flinch. Carmilla softened and sat down on the couch, defeated. 

"I'm sorry I-I don't know what to do or say right now" Laura cautiously grabbed a hold of her hand and Carmilla finally let her. 

"Baby w-what happened talk to me let me be here for you" Carmilla let out a shakey breath and she explained what had happened. After she was done, Laura held her close in her arms and rubbed her back and spoke softly.

"Baby I'm so sorry. This is all my fault if i didn't say what I said this wouldn't have happened. God I'm so sorry" Laura started crying and Carmilla held her. 

"No its not your fault stop" 

"No it is I'm so sorry I poured out my stress and anger all on you and I hurt you. I yelled at you and it reminded you of your mom. I'm just so sorry" Laura couldn't stop crying and Carmilla frowned. She didn't want her to blame herself. She had done nothing wrong.

"Laura stop blaming yourself. Its not your fault you have been nothing but loving and amazing to me. You're always there for me and you're supportive of everything I do. I am so deeply in love with you and soon we are going to get married and I can't wait. Please don't blame yourself" Laura placed her face in Carmilla's neck while she just held Laura for as long as she needed. After a while she pulled back and cupped Carmilla's face in her hands and looked into her eyes. 

"Carmilla, you have been through stuff and I'm so sorry you had to go through those things, but never ever for one moment think that I don't love or care about you. You mean the absolute world to me and I love you so much, I'm in love with you. I'm always going to be here right by your side. I'm not going anywhere and I promise that on my life. Soon you will be my wife and we are going to start a family together. I'm going to stay by your side until we are old and wrinkly and no matter what happens I'm not leaving" 

Carmilla stared at Laura shocked, she never knew someone would love her as much as Laura does. She was so thankful to have such an amazing person like her in her life and she was grateful for whatever God up there for giving Laura to her.

"God I love you so much Laura" she captured her lips in a passionate kiss, both feeling so much love and happiness in it. They were okay. They were going to be okay.


	10. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. I haven't updated and posted something on this story in more then a year. I apologize to the ones that read it and loved it, but also to the new people who come across this hope you enjoy (: I plan on writing more often for this story again, if you guys still read it and want that. Enjoy the new chapter. Feedback is always welcomed <3 Re-read all the chapters to refresh your memory if you've read it before ;)

Carmilla and Laura have been really busy planning the wedding that they never really had a chance to spend alone time like they used to before anymore. The thought of that alone made both of them very sad. Yes they would kiss and cuddle in bed at night when going to sleep, but it wasn't the same. They missed their dates where they would go out and spend time together and do something fun, they missed staying in with Amy and having a movie night, just the three of them. They knew it was worth it in the end though, even though they missed each other a lot. They were getting married in three days! They were both beyond excited.

"Mommy, can we go to the park today?" Amy asked innocently, pouting her lip slightly. Laura looked at her daughter and felt bad right away. As much as she knew Amy was having fun planning the wedding with them and was just as excited as they were, she knew her daughter wanted to do other kid stuff as well. She smiled down at her daughter and crouched to her level. 

"I'm sorry we haven't had much time to do other stuff besides the wedding, I know you still want to do the things that you like. Mommy and I are just going to finish what we are doing on the computer and I promise we will go okay?" she said smiling at her daughter. Amy smiled and nodded.

"Sure mommy, I'll wait" she said going back to the floor in the living room and back to coloring her picture again. Laura smiled at her daughter and she turned back to Carmilla who looked sad. Laura frowned and held her hand.

"I feel bad. I feel like we have been neglecting her or something" Carmilla said instantly, frowning. She didn't want Amy to think that her and Laura didn't care about her anymore and didn't want to spend time with her. Laura sighed and intertwined their fingers, bringing their hands up and kissing Carmilla's fingers. 

"She knows that isn't the case baby, she knows that the planning of the wedding has taken a lot and she understands we are a bit busy, she knows we love her and would never forget about her" Carmilla sighs and nods, she knows her fiancée is right. She smiles and looks at Laura lovingly, kissing her softly. 

"I can't wait till we get married in three days and I get to call you my wife. Not my girlfriend, my fiancée, but my beautiful wife" she says grinning. Laura fakes offence and holds her hand to her heart and gasps. 

"I'll only be beautiful when I'm your wife, I haven't been beautiful as your girlfriend or fiancée?" she asks sadly, obviously just teasing. Carmilla rolls her eyes and pushes Laura softly with her shoulder, grabbing her hand that she moved and intertwining their fingers again.

"Oh shush, you know that the very first day I saw you at the grocery store where we first met that I thought you were the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on" she said smiling lovingly. Laura blushed and kissed Carmilla softly, nuzzling her face into her neck. She remembered that day perfectly. The two finished what they were doing on the computer for part of the wedding and they both stood up and stretched, walking over to the living room where Amy laid on her stomach coloring.

"You ready to go to the park baby?" Carmilla asked, smiling. Amy instantly got up and ran to the front door to get ready. 

"Yes! Finally, lets go!" she said excitedly. Both Carmilla and Laura laughed and joined Amy at the front and got ready. Once they had their shoes on, the three of them went out the door locking it behind them, walking down their street to the park. They arrived at the park and saw Amy running towards the slides, the two of them going to the bench and sitting down. 

"Babe, I really need to pee, I'll be right back" Laura got up and walked to the washrooms that were inside the building, leaving Carmilla to watch Amy on her own. She smiled and watched Amy, making sure she was safe, then felt someone sit beside her. She kept looking at Amy, not thinking anything of it thinking someone just needed a place to sit till she felt the other person staring at her. She looked over and saw a lady probably the same age as herself smiling at her. 

"Hi, my name is Lisa. I just couldn't get over how beautiful you looked sitting here and I had to come say hi" Carmilla could see the blush in her cheeks. She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing and looked over at her. 

"Um, thanks" she said not really knowing what to say. Lisa grinned and put a strand of her hair behind her ear, biting her lip. 

"Maybe I could get your number and we could I don't know get to know each other or something?" she asked smiling. Carmilla looked at her and smiled, shaking her head, before showing the ring on her finger. 

"I'm happily engaged with my beautiful girlfriend, I'm not interested" she said honestly. She could see the other women frown but noticed she looked embarrassed. 

"I um I'm so sorry!" she said apologetically. She looked very nervous and it made Carmilla laugh, and saw Laura coming back towards this way, and saw the other girl leaving. Laura raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, squinting her eyes. Carmilla laughed and wrapped her arms around her, bringing her close and kissing the top of her head. 

"She came over here and started flirting and asking for my number, I told her I was happily taken though. You should have seen how embarrassed she looked" Carmilla said smiling. She heard Laura huff which made her smile even more. 

"I could beat her up ya'know" she said mumbling, on her way to get up. Carmilla laughed and held Laura tightly, kissing her lips softly. 

"We are at a park full of kids, in front of our daughter. I highly think that is a bad idea" she said smirking, smiling lovingly when Laura blushed at the mention of their daughter. It still felt so amazing to them how things turned out for the both of them. No matter who flirted with who, or what situation they have to go through, good or bad, they both know that they love each other more then anything and they will always have each other.

"I love you Laura, so much, and I'll never let you go" she said kissing Laura's lips softly. Laura smiled and kissed her once again.

"I love you too baby, forever" she said pressing their foreheads together, smiling lovingly at her soon to be wife.


	11. I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! So much cuteness (: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Comments are always welcomed <3

Today was the big day. They were finally getting married. They've been so excited for this day to come. After working so hard on preparing the wedding they were so happy to finally enjoy their special day. Although they were excited, they were incredibly nervous as well. 

"Mom I'm like, so fucking nervous right now" both Carmilla and Laura were in separate rooms. getting ready, wanting it to be a surprise when they first saw each other. 

"Carmilla language please!" her mother said chuckling. Carmilla smiled sheepishly and apologized.

"I just, I never thought the day I got married would ever come, yaknow? And now that I met such an amazing and beautiful women both inside and out, I don't want to ruin anything. I love her and Amy so much" she wiped away the tear falling down her cheek. Her mother gave her a watery smile, bringing her in for a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. You guys are so beautiful together. I love you so much" Carmilla smiled and felt her heart flutter at her moms words. They didn't use to be close as they were now but when Carmilla met Laura and knew it was something serious, she wanted to make it up with her mother and made sure she was apart of her life, her family. 

"I love you too, now no more sappy, sad stuff, I got a girl to marry!" she said smiling brightly. Her mother grinned and gave her two thumbs up. 

"Lets walk the aisle, Laura is gonna love seeing you in this suit" her mother said smiling proudly. 

\-----

"How do I look? Do I look good? Is my hair okay? How's my make-up?" Laura was a mess. She was panicking like crazy. Her friend Stephanie was with her helping her get ready, but couldn't keep up with Laura being all over the place.

"Sweetie you look fine, stop worrying" Steph said chuckling. It was pretty funny seeing her all nervous and panicking when she is usually always so confident. Laura blushed and took a deep breath.

"I just want this to be perfect, I don't want anything to go wrong" Stephanie smiled and gave her a hug, pulling back and giving her a reassuring look. 

"And it will be perfect, you guys are perfect for each other" she said grinning. Stephanie was so happy for her. After Laura's parents had died in a car accident when she was 18, she was the one who brought her in and helped Laura as much as she could until she got back up on her feet. She had found a job fairly quickly and started to save up her money so she could find an apartment to live in. 

"I don't know what I would do without you. You have given me and helped me with everything these past few years. I cant thank you enough" Laura started to tear up slightly and gave Steph a big hug.

"I'll always be here for you sweetie. Now stop crying you're gonna mess up your make-up!" she said seriously. Laura laughed and smiled to herself. She was so happy with how her life turned out, and she wouldn't change a thing. 

\-----

The doors to the church opened and everyone who was seated stood. Carmilla looked towards the doors and saw Amy walk down the aisle with a basket in her hand, throwing flower pedals on the ground. Carmilla grinned and felt her heart flutter at the sight of her daughter in such a beautiful dress. She felt herself starting to tear up. As Amy finished her walk, she saw Laura appear at the doors, her arm linked with Stephanie's as the two walked down the aisle. Carmilla's jaw dropped then she covered her mouth. Laura looked absolutely breathtaking. She felt her stomach erupt with butterflies and she felt a few tears falling, smiling lovingly at Laura who blushed and gave her a shy smile. Stephanie gave Laura a kiss on the cheek, giving her over and nodding at Carmilla who nodded back knowingly, giving her a reassuring smile. 

'You look beautiful' Carmilla mouthed. Laura grinned and winked at her.

'You look so hot' Carmilla blushed and their thoughts were interrupted by the priest talking. He spoke his usual verse when marrying a couple and soon after he smiled at the two, asking them if they have any vows they would like to share. Laura was the first to nod, grabbing Carmilla's hands and holding them tightly. 

"Carm, I can't tell you enough how lucky and grateful I am to have you in my life. As weird as it sounds, I thank Amy for getting lost in the grocery store that very first day we met or else you wouldn't have found her and helped her find me" the crowd laughed softly and so did Carmilla, tears falling down her face. 

"I'm so in love with you and I fall more and more in love with you each and every day and I thank you for always being here by my side and our daughter's side. The love and affection you give and show us everyday is all I could ever ask for and I'm so grateful for everything you have done and given us. I'm so lucky to be marrying you and I can't see myself being with anybody else. You are beautiful inside and out and you are the most amazing and caring person I know. You were never a fan of kids but the way you have treated Amy since the beginning has made me love you so much more and more and I knew just from that what we had was serious. I thought when I got pregnant with her it was just a drunken mistake but it wasn't, she is the most amazing thing to happen to me, to us, and I love her so much, I love you so much Carm" Laura was crying hard and so was Carmilla. She has never felt such love like this before, and she was so lucky to be marrying this beautiful women in front of her and start their life together, both her and Amy. They both wiped their tears with shaky hands and Carmilla laughed softly, biting her lip.

"Gosh the emotions you give me are unbelievable. Laura I love you so much and I will love you for the rest of my life. You are the most important person in my life and as you said, I thank Amy for getting lost in the grocery store as well. You both mean so much to me, more then you know. I will forever be grateful for the existence of you both. I was never really good at relationships or good with feelings but it was different with you and Amy, you guys became so important to me so very fast and I wouldn't change a thing. I love you more then life itself and I'm so excited to start our future as a family. You, me, Amy and hopefully another baby sometime soon. I love you so much Laura, I'll love you forever" 

Carmilla wiped away her tears and wiped away Laura's as well, both staring into each others eyes lovingly. The priest gave them a warm smile and began to speak again

"Do you, Laura take Carmilla to be your wife?" Laura grinned and nodded.

"I do" she said kissing Carmilla's hand.

"Do you, Carmilla take Laura to be your wife?" 

"Heck yeah!" she said excitedly, soon blushing at her outburst. Laura and the crowd laughed, the crowd cheering for them.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride" They both smiled at each other and moved in closer, sharing a sweet, passionate kiss. The two broke apart after a few moments and smiled lovingly at each other, seeing their friends and family on their feet smiling and clapping for them. Carmilla picked up Amy and held her close, kissing all over her face. She smiled at her giggles and the three walked back up the aisle and out the church, their new life as a married couple already starting, excited for the new things to happen as a family.


	12. Congratulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light smut in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this update. Comments are always welcomed <3

The three of them were currently seated at their table in the hall, both Carmilla and Laura looking around at their surroundings. They both smiled at seeing all their friends and family all around them having a good time. They were so happy to be finally married and start their lives together. Their thoughts were interrupted when Stephanie and her date came over to their table

"Hey you guys! How does it feel to finally be married?" she asked grinning. Laura smiled brightly and held onto Carmilla's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"Amazing, right baby?" Carmilla nodded dumbly, getting lost in her intense stare. Laura giggled and winked, kissing her hand. 

"You know, I never realized how hot Carmilla really is. If you didn't snatch her up I'd be all over her" Stephanie stated smirking at Carmilla, just teasing to get a reaction from Laura and her date. 

"Hey!" Laura and Steph's date, Mark said in unison. They both smiled and Carmilla was laughing on her own. 

"You know, so are you Steph, it's a shame I'm married" she said winking. Stephanie laughed and Laura pouted, crossing her arms and glaring. 

"You guys suck" she said frowning. Carmilla laughed and kissed Laura softly, pressing their foreheads together. 

"You are adorable, you are the only girl I will ever want, never forget that princess" Laura grinned and kissed her softly. 

Stephanie and Mark smiled at the two, saying they'll catch them on the floor as they left to go dance. After just sitting with Amy and just talking and eating some desert, the two went on the dance floor to have their dance. Everybody cleared away and the two walked to the middle, their song playing on the speakers. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura, bringing her close and resting her forehead against Laura's, the two slowly dancing, getting lost in each other. They dance and shared loving looks, smiled at each other and shared soft, sweet kisses. 

"I love you Laura, so much" Carmilla said sincerely, her eyes never leaving Laura's. She blushed and hid her face in Carmilla's neck, giggling softly. 

"I love you too, I'm so lucky" Carmilla smiled and the two finished their dance, the rest of their friends and family joining them on the dance floor and everyone enjoying the music, dancing the night away. When everyone sat back at their tables for the last meal of the night, Stephanie stood up and hit her glass with her fork, grabbing everybody's attention. 

"I'd just like to say congratulations to the beautiful couple right here" she said smiling warmly, gaining smiles back from Carmilla and Laura and everyone else.

"I've known Laura for a long while now, bringing her in when things got tough for her. She has made such a big impact in my life and I am thankful that I could be the one to help her when she needed it most. I wish you both the best in life with your marriage and hope you guys build up an amazing family. I love you both and Carmilla if you ever hurt my best friend you best believe I will be coming after you" the crowd laughed and so did Laura and Carmilla, Carmilla nodding and giving her a look saying 'I know, I never will'. Stephanie smiled at the two and raised her glass.

"To Laura and Carmilla!" everybody cheered and raised their glasses, everyone saying congratulations. Everyone continued to enjoy the rest of the night, all having an amazing time. 

\---------

"Mommy I'm tired" Amy said when they walked into the house, instantly plopping down on the sofa. Carmilla and Laura shared a smile and Carmilla picked up Amy, starting to bring her upstairs. 

"C'mon sweetie lets get you to bed" Amy placed her face into Carmilla's neck and mumbled something sleepily, her eyes already starting to droop. Carmilla carried her to her room and told her to change into some comfy clothes and put her to bed, pulling the covers over her and tucking her in nice and safely. Laura followed behind them smiling at the two. 

"Goodnight baby sweet dreams" Carmilla placed a kiss on her forehead, along with Laura who said goodnight after her. 

"Goodnight mom, mommy, love you" she mumbled sleepily. Carmilla and Laura went to their bedroom, the two getting into comfortable clothes and laying down in their bed, instantly cuddling close together.

"Tonight was fun, and I'm also very happy to be married to you" Carmilla said smiling. Laura giggled and nodded, facing her and placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

"Me too, I love you" Carmilla smiled and kissed her nose.

"I love you too" the two shared a loving kiss that quickly grew heated, Laura moving on top of Carmilla. They made out hungrily, Carmilla placing her hands on Laura's waste. Laura pulled back panting, looking into her eyes. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Laura asked stroking her cheek. This would be the first time that they were having sex due to Carmilla's past. She wasn't ready before but now she most definitely is. She's in love and she's married to the most beautiful women in the world. Carmilla swallowed and nodded, bringing Laura in for a soft kiss. 

"I love you. Take me Laura" she whispered breathlessly. Laura felt her stomach turn into knots and she kissed Carmilla hungrily, the two getting lost in the kiss. Laura nipped at her bottom lip, moving to her neck and sucking on it softly, leaving a little mark. Carmilla moaned and Laura felt those knots again in her stomach, and also somewhere else. She took off Carmilla's t-shirt and her breath hitched at the sight. Yeah she saw her naked before but in this moment, it was different. She bit her lip and Carmilla was blushing under the intense stare, squirming under Laura. 

"Sorry you're just... so beautiful Carm" Carmilla blushed and smiled shyly, bringing Laura in for a kiss. 

Laura deepened it and grabbed on Carmilla's boobs, squeezing them. Carmilla moaned in her mouth and Laura made a noise in the back of her throat, pulling back and kissing Carmilla's chest, moving to her boobs and kissing them softly. She looked down at Laura and bit her lip, watching her take her nipple into her mouth. She arched her back and moaned loudly, the feeling of Laura's hot lips against her nipple making her wet. Laura gave the same action to the other nipple, loving the reaction she was getting out of her. Laura kissed down her stomach and slowly took off Carmilla's panties, instantly seeing how wet she was.

"Mm is someone wet for me?" she asked smirking. Carmilla blushed softly and smiled, opening her legs. 

"Baby please" she said desperately. Laura smirked and got on her stomach, kissing the inside of her thighs. 

"Please what?" she asked innocently. Carmilla's breath hitched at the feeling of Laura's lips on her thighs, squirming beneath her. 

"Make love to me Laura" she whispered, making Laura shiver. She kissed around her pussy, giving it a soft lick, getting a quick jolt in return. 

"Shit.." Carmilla said softly. Laura continued to lick her softly, taking it slow and showing how much she loved her cared for her by looking into her eyes as she licked her sweetness. Carmilla was moaning and breathing heavily, knowing she was going to cum quite fast. 

"Laura, baby, I'm close" she said shyly, as if she was embarrassed to cum so quick. Laura moved up and kissed her lovingly, letting Carmilla taste herself. She slid her fingers down her wet folds, sticking one finger in her slowly, moving it in and out. She kissed Carmilla and swallowed her moan, adding another finger and moving them in and out slowly.

"I love you so much Carm. Cum for me" she moved her fingers in and out a little quicker, loving the way she was moaning for her. After a few more thrusts, she arched her back and half moaned, half made a high pitched noise, cumming on to Laura's fingers, trying to catch her breath. Carmilla smiled and hid her face into Laura's neck, sighing out happily. 

"I'm sorry I came so quick, that will be fixed soon enough, but that was amazing. I love you" Laura smiled lovingly and stroked her cheek. 

"I love you too. Now get some rest" Carmilla winked and moved so she was on top of Laura, whispering against her lips before kissing her. 

"Now what kind of wife would I be if I didn't return the favour?" the two smiled at each other and got lost in each others moans and bodies, making love through out the night.


End file.
